1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filing system in which digital image data obtained from an input medium such as photographic film, printed matter or a memory card are recorded on an output recording medium such as a floppy disk or optical disk. The invention further relates to a reproduction apparatus for displaying an image represented by the digital image data that have been recorded on the recording medium created by filing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of information is being put into digital form and preserved by being recorded on various recording medium, as computers and equipments using computers are disseminated. Image information is no exception. In systems contemplated thus far, images that appear on photographic film, photographs and printing matter are read by a scanner, converted to digital image data and recorded on a recording medium such as a floppy disk or optical disk.
Meanwhile, new types of photographic film that take use in computerized equipment into account are being studied. Such photographic film is provided with an information recording portion along both sides for the purpose of magnetically recording data. Film and frame information relating to photography is recorded in the information recording portion.
One form of exploiting the information recording portion is pseudo-aspect-ratio photography (pseudo-panoramic photography, etc.). For example, in pseudo-panoramic photography, the field of view of the camera viewfinder is set to the aspect ratio of panoramic photography but the image recording portion of the new type of photographic film is exposed at the specified (high-definition) aspect ratio. Data indicative of the fact that panoramic photography has been performed are recorded in the information recording portion of the new-type photographic film.
Accordingly, when a photograph (after development, of course) is printed using the new-type film, the photograph printing apparatus reads the data in the information recording portion and, when the type of photography is identified as being pseudo-panoramic, the apparatus prints the photograph on photographic paper at the panoramic aspect ratio (while finely longitudinally masking the upper and lower parts of the image recording portion of the film).
There are occasions where it is desired to change the aspect ratio at a future date. For instance, this is when a photograph has been taken that does not satisfactorily reflect what the photographer intended at the time of photography, or when it has become necessary to change the purpose of the photograph. When a photograph has been taken by panoramic photography, for example, there are occasions where one realizes, after looking at the finished photograph, that the masked upper and lower portions are needed. Since photographic film of the new type is such that an image appears over the entire area of the image recording portion of the film, it is desirable to make possible the utilization of this fact.